


Verbatim

by hawthornbrooke



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Video Game Mechanics, but only briefly, fast burn, honestly this is silly, like in the game chatrooms, no beta we die like men, seriously it escalates kinda fast, this is not a chatfic there is narrative all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawthornbrooke/pseuds/hawthornbrooke
Summary: Uraraka plays some Among Us and encounters an orange-colored player that seems intent on unloading all of their rage on her.It goes as well as expected.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Verbatim

**Author's Note:**

> I played Among Us yesterday and someone got really mad at me in a Bakugou-esque way, so that gave me the idea for this fic. This is my first time writing Kacchako and for the My Hero fandom in general, so I hope it's not too bad. Thank you for giving it a chance!
> 
> Here's a key with the colors and names relevant to the plot:
> 
> DIE – orange (Bakugou)  
> space girl – white (Uraraka)  
> I Am Here – yellow (OC)  
> Hawks simp - red (OC)
> 
> (usage of they/them pronouns for the other among us players since Uraraka doesn’t know their gender)

Uraraka hummed happily as she fiddled with her phone, focused on the little colored astronaut-like figures that ran around the screen. That game, which consisted of spotting the impostor – or impostors, since she liked to play in servers with two of them – among the rest of the crew in a spaceship, had been quite the hit lately. Everyone in class 1-A played, some more invested than others, and despite her initial reticence Uraraka soon found herself hooked into the game as well.

Right now her little avatar, white with a cute pink flower on its head, was downloading some files at the electrical area while looking out for possible impostors that approached while she was unable to run away. There was no one near, however, so after finishing the task she ventured into the cameras area.

Yellow was there, seemingly having just arrived, and they both quietly watched the cameras. There were only five people left, and yellow hadn’t killed her yet, so Uraraka was confident that the impostor was among the other three.

“Come on people, do something, kill someone.” She mused to herself, eagerly skipping from one camera to another.

As soon as the words left her mouth, someone reported a body – green’s body. The chatroom opened, and she readied herself for some quick typing.

> **DIE:** body in lab
> 
> **DIE:** red is sus
> 
> **space girl:** did you see them?
> 
> **I Am Here:** No its orange
> 
> **I Am Here:** I saw orange entering lab then leaving
> 
> **Hawks simp:** thats sus
> 
> **space girl:** yeah i saw that too it’s definitely orange
> 
> **space girl** : self report
> 
> **_Hawks simp has voted. 3 remaining._ **
> 
> **_I Am Here has voted. 2 remaining._ **
> 
> **DIE:** WHAT IT WASNT ME
> 
> **DIE:** I DIDNT SEE THE BODY
> 
> **DIE:** DONT VOTE ME IDIOTS
> 
> **DIE:** GONNA LOSE FOR THIS
> 
> **_space girl has voted. 1 remaining._ **
> 
> **DIE:** FUCK YOU WHITE AND YELLOW
> 
> **_DIE has voted. 0 remaining._ **
> 
> **_DIE was not The Impostor._ **

Uraraka arched one eyebrow, readying herself to press the emergency meeting button again, but the impostor was faster. Lights were turned off and she heard the sound of yellow dying right next to her, which meant, of course, that red was the impostor.

“Well, that sucks.” She sighed, leaning back on the common room sofa as the waiting room appeared again. The other players from the recent round were there too, and so was the orange-colored one named ‘DIE’.

Immediately, a message notification popped up on the upper right corner of the screen, and Uraraka rushed to check it before the game started.

> **DIE:** WHITE AND YELLOW YOU STUPID
> 
> **DIE:** WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU
> 
> **DIE:** FUCK YOU
> 
> **Hawks simp:** thanks guys gg
> 
> **space girl:** you were being sus!! it isn’t out fault
> 
> **DIE:** WHY DIDNT YOU LISTEN TO ME I SAID I DIDNT SEE BODY
> 
> **DIE:** IDIOTS
> 
> **I Am Here:** calm down orange
> 
> **I Am Here:** it looked sus
> 
> **space girl:** yeah chill
> 
> **DIE:** FUCK YOU
> 
> **lil peep:** Start
> 
> **ammonite:** guys chill lmao
> 
> **lil peep:** Start

The game started and Uraraka almost burst out laughing. There, written in bold red letters, was the word ‘IMPOSTOR’ and under it stood her avatar and yellow’s together. Without needing to talk to yellow, she knew who their first victim would be.

Minutes ticked by as she did her best to fake being a crewmate and follow orange inconspicuously, killing off a couple people in the meantime. There were a couple emergency meetings, but both she and yellow managed to escape unscathed, and soon enough, the chance arrived. There were five of them playing, which meant that only one kill would be necessary for the impostors to win.

Orange was alone in the laboratory when Uraraka approached them, quickly hitting the kill button while cackling out loud. She hoped there was no one nearby who heard her.

As they appeared back into the waiting room, Uraraka didn’t need to wait for the notification to open the messages tab, smirking when orange started insulting her in several unoriginal manners.

> **DIE:** FUCK YOU WHITE
> 
> **DIE:** WHY DID YOU IDIOTS TRUST WHITE THEY CLEARLY WERE
> 
> **space girl:** haha gg
> 
> **DIE:** SHJUT UP
> 
> **Hawks simp:** orange sus
> 
> **DIE:** WE ARENT PLAYING YET SHITHEAD
> 
> **ammonite:** lmaoo
> 
> **ammonite:** but srsly chill

On the third round Uraraka wasn’t impostor, so she just tried to do her tasks and follow a couple people around to not be alone in case orange targeted her. After a while, there were only six people left, and on the latest emergency meeting things turned sour.

> **DIE:** WHITE
> 
> **DIE:** IT WAS WHITE
> 
> **I Am Here:** Bruh I was the one who reported
> 
> **I Am Here:** Body in medbay I didn’t see anyone
> 
> **space girl:** orange I was in electrical with purple and lime
> 
> **DIE:** WHITE SUS
> 
> **DIE:** I SAW WHITE KILL
> 
> **space girl:** STOP FUCKING LYING I DIDN’T KILL
> 
> **DIE:** VOTE WHITE
> 
> **ammonite:** soooo skip?
> 
> **lil peep:** who
> 
> **space girl:** VOTE ORANGE THEY’RE LYING

In the end, neither orange nor white were voted, and they managed to find the impostors in time, so Uraraka thought the raging person that was dead set on yelling at her would finally take it down a notch.

How wrong she was.

> **Bree:** GG
> 
> **Hawks simp:** rip
> 
> **DIE:** thank fuck we won i had to win with stupid white
> 
> **space girl:** hey orange can you calm the fuck down
> 
> **ammonite:** wow orange
> 
> **DIE:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

And that’s how they entered the next round, Uraraka fuming with anger at the stupid person at the other side of the screen that just couldn’t assume their loss. It had been like three games ago, and orange was still hating on her. Not hating on yellow – who, mind you, had been the one to initially accuse them – but only focusing on her. Maybe because of the flower hat they assumed she was a girl?

The idea only made her angrier, which led to a sloppier game, and the emergency meeting when there were, again, only six of them, really didn’t fix things.

> **DIE:** THIS TIME ITS TRUE I SAW WHITE VENT
> 
> **DIE:** VOTE WHITE
> 
> **I Am Here:** white was kinda sus following me around
> 
> **space girl:** DON’T BELIEVE ORANGE I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING
> 
> **space girl:** VOTE ORANGE
> 
> **ammonite:** well if isn’t white then we vote orange

Almost everyone voted Uraraka – who of course wasn’t the impostor – and then immediately after voted orange out. Orange wasn’t an impostor either, and the thought of them just accusing her out of spite made the girl’s face redden with fury. This only worsened when they instantly lost, having kicked out two non-impostors when there were only six people, now made four, and she angrily opened the waiting room chat.

> **space girl:** WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU
> 
> **DIE:** :)
> 
> **space girl:** YOU IDIOT
> 
> **DIE:** you’re welcome
> 
> **DIE:** i got rid of you
> 
> **I Am Here:** Bit rude ngl
> 
> **ammonite:** kick orange out
> 
> **space girl:** yeah fuck off orange
> 
> **space girl:** they ruined it
> 
> **Hawks simp:** yup
> 
> **DIE:** FUCK YOU
> 
> **_DIE was banned from server by Hawks simp._ **

Uraraka smirked victoriously. That idiot got what they deserved, after being so unnecessarily rude to everyone and herself especially, and after ruining the game for all of them. Hopefully, she wouldn’t come across someone like that again.

***

“Well they definitely needed to chill.” Asui agreed with her at dinner, as they sat together in the kitchen finishing the rest of their food. “If I found someone like that I would just leave though.”

“I couldn’t let them get their way!” Uraraka replied indignantly.

“Yeah, I know you like to fight.” Was her friend’s reply.

Right in that moment, a certain blonde-haired grump entered the kitchen, not even acknowledging the two girls as he made a beeline for the fridge. Asui arched her eyebrows in his direction, as if emphasizing her point, and Uraraka scowled. True, she had gotten in quite a few fights with Bakugou over the past two years at UA, mostly because he was a rude loudmouth that never knew when to back down, but this was different.

“This is different. That orange idiot just wouldn’t admit to having lost because of a stupid mistake and paid it with me. All the evidence pointed to them being the impostor! The overreaction was unnecessary and childish.” Uraraka stated with finality, gathering all their dishes and walking towards the dishwasher.

Neither of them noticed how Bakugou had suddenly frozen in place.

“Might have just been a kid acting stupidly then.” Asui conceded, and the conversation ended at that.

Failing to see the tell-tale signs of anger quickly appearing all over their classmate’s features, both girls left the kitchen calmly, talking about watching a movie with Hagakure later.

Uraraka would have forgotten about the Among Us incident – or at least, she wouldn’t have mentioned it anymore – had it not been for Bakugou cornering her the very next day, red eyes narrowed almost to slits and sparks popping off on the palms of his hands.

“What do you want?” She asked directly, not liking how he looked even more pissed off than usual. They were alone at the common room at an ungodly hour in the morning, about to go training, and Uraraka really wasn’t in the mood for a fight.

“Space girl. Should’ve imagined it.” Was the blonde’s reply.

Uraraka stared at him blankly for exactly ten seconds before it clicked.

“What the fuck.” She muttered in disbelief. “That was _you_!”

“Yeah, and what about it?!” Bakugou yelled, his right hand suddenly not generating explosions at his side but grabbing the collar of Uraraka’s gym jacket. “So I’m a kid? HUH?!”

If that was how she was going to go, Uraraka thought, she wouldn’t go without a fight. Squaring her shoulders and trying hard to ignore just how close both their faces were, the brunette stared at Bakugou straight in the eye and schooled her expression into one of disdain.

“You acted like a fucking kid, didn’t you? Grow up.”

Well, that was it. She had had a good life, after all, although giving up the ghost before graduating was disappointing. Her only regrets were not being able to help everyone more, especially her parents. And not getting the chance to punch Mineta in the face.

To Uraraka’s surprise, however, Bakugou suddenly loosened his grip on her and averted his eyes. Their faces were still way too close, and maybe it was the heat of the moment, but she couldn’t help glancing down at his lips before looking up again. Brown eyes met red and something shifted between them.

Before Bakugou could even react, she made the first move, swiftly pressing her mouth against his in what she hoped was not a regrettable decision. There was half a second of hesitation, and then he reciprocated the kiss, which was full of passion, pent up rage and the refusal to back down from either of them. A hand slid to her back while the other still held the front of her jacket, and Uraraka took advantage of the situation to bury her hands on the spiky blonde hair, which felt way softer than it looked.

They could have been like that for hours, if someone hadn’t decided to interrupt and make them break up the kiss abruptly.

“Hey guys could you carry your shouting match slash making out session outside? Some of us want to sleep.”

Uraraka blushed and avoided Kaminari’s eye, feeling utterly embarrassed at being caught in that situation. Bakugou snarled at the other blonde before slinging an arm around her shoulders, pushing the girl closer to him with a surprising amount of gentleness.

“Don’t watch us, fucking creep.” He said, and then kissed Uraraka again.

Not that she complained, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or want to point something out, feel free to comment!  
> I also want to note that I'm more of a KiriBaku shipper than a Kacchako one, but this type of fic demanded the chemistry of the latter, so... I hope I did well! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
